


Bury Your Head

by naity_sama



Series: Replay it in the Moonlight (RPF works) [2]
Category: The Hobbit (2012) RPF
Genre: M/M, Rimming, Some dub-con, featuring bottom!Richard, not for too long though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-09 00:11:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/767717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naity_sama/pseuds/naity_sama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Filled for this prompt on the Hobbit Kink Meme (http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/4307.html?thread=8938707#t8938707)</p><p>Aidan pushing Richard's lusciously long legs up and licking, sucking and tonguing Richard's ass until Richard is a babbling, turned-on mess, who doesn't know if he wants to fuck or BE fucked.</p><p>+1 Richard having reservations about hygiene and the power connotations of Aidan, literally, kissing his ass.</p><p>+10 Aidan promising he'll brush his teeth straight after, but lethimdothisonethingpleasepleasepleaseRichardplease.</p><p>+100 It's frustrating! The sensation is intense enough to make Richard want more, but not enough for him to come from just Aidan's tongue in his ass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bury Your Head

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty sure I got all 111 bonus points.
> 
> This was also my first rimming fic. Go me.

"Aidan, I don't think...It's not..." Richard's blushing protest is cut off by the press of a hot tongue to the delicate skin of his inner thigh. The rough caress of stubble follows its cooling trail and makes his breath hitch, his normally confident demeanor buried by an almost painful uncertainty.

"C'mon, Richard. I _want_ to do this." Aidan calmingly swirls his tongue over to Richard's taut belly, enjoying the way his lover's muscles flex and flutter under his splayed hands. They had come a long way since they had started this relationship, but there were still things that made Richard balk. If Aidan had gauged it right, tonight will be the night another one of those walls will come crumbling down. He lets his wide, intense gaze linger on Richard's face, and smiles hopefully when Richard can't seem to meet his eyes for more than a fleeting second. Richard's pale eyes are darting down and around, flickering over Aidan but never resting on him, and he knows that he has Richard exactly where he wants him. Because Aidan _wants_ this. He's wanted it for so long, but he knew that if he had tried for it earlier, the idea would have been tossed out by Richard and never considered again.

 _"Please, Richard."_ Aidan licks his lips in that way he does when he's thinking hard or nervous. "I _promise_ it'll be good." He stares as earnestly as he knows how, trying to tell Richard how much he really wants him to let him do this without being forceful. Carefully he slides his long fingers up and over the older man's muscled thighs; stroking, but not grabbing. Each touch is tentative and measuring, trying to gauge the other's reaction. Under his nimble fingers, Richard's thighs tremble. Aidan can feel the other's resolve melting, and he makes his last play. Make it or break it, Turner.

"You just took a shower," Aidan mutters silkily into the base of Richard's hard cock, the vowels and consonants rolling off of his tongue wrapped in thick layers of accent. "And I know how - _fastidious_ you are. I'll brush my teeth. Use mouth wash, whatever you want. Just, _please. Let me do this, Richard._ " He knows he's begging, and he really doesn't care. Richard has a serious thing about cleanliness and germs, and this is going to be a huge trust-hurdle in their relationship. Aidan's dark curls whip around as he cuts off Richard's attempted protests with a vigorous shake of his head and another moans string of pleading words. Bedding Richard was wonderful, but it had its downsides. It had taken almost too long before Richard had come to terms with letting Aidan suck his cock. When Aidan had realized that Richard felt as if he was _using_ Aidan, he had had to show him that he felt that it was _anything_ but. This would be a much more delicate matter. With a disappointed sigh, the Irishman crawls up Richard's body and places his lips against pale, sweaty skin. He can feel the muscles tense under his breath, and he bows his head into that strong shoulder. His forehead presses against that damp warmth and he scatters soft, barely-there kisses along a collarbone as he rubs his swollen cock against a hip.

Aidan nearly flinches when he feels a firm hand against the back of his neck, drawing him up into a proper kiss. It's long and slow and all those things that remind him just how glad he is that they even have this. When they part, Richard is looking him in the eyes searchingly, but his cheeks are dark with a heady blush.

"You really want to?" Richard's voice is all kinds of low and high, uncertainty mixed with every hesitant syllable. Aidan nods his head and licks his lips again. He doesn't miss the way Richard's eyes flutter, or the way his bare chest gives an anxious little heave.

"Alright." There's a little bit more of Richard's usual tone in it, but he still sounds fairly nervous.

" _Thank you,_ " Aidan breathes into Richard's lips, before pressing their mouths together ever so delicately. Within seconds, Richard is crushing their mouths together, hugging Aidan tight to his chest and taking control. Aidan doesn't even try to fight it. He lets hard lips mouth open, sucking kisses over his neck and chest. Strong, white teeth scrape possessively over his stubbled jaw and he moans out loud. He cherishes the rare moments when Richard gets like this; all domineering male and unafraid of his strength. It never lasts long, so he enjoys it when he can. Already, he can feel that long body relaxing back against the headboard. After a moment, those powerful arms loosen their grip and Aidan collapses against his British lover's lightly furred chest. Richard's smile is still a little twitchy around the edges, but it shares the summery warmth reflected in his blue eyes. Aidan can't help but grin back, teeth blindingly white over a delighted laugh. Richard is pliant again and Aidan enthusiastically presses a flurry laughing of kisses to his face. Slowly those kisses devolve into lingering trails down the clean line of that muscular throat and Aidan lets his hands wander.

Aidan's dark curls drag along smooth skin as his mouth sucks and peppers kisses and swirling licks across a broad expanse of chest. His hands rub circles along Richard's sides, fingers pressing firmly into muscle and flexing in imitation of a massage. He works his way down to strong hips and rests his hands on Richard's quivering thighs. When he looks up, those huge hands are gripping the sheets in tight fistfuls. Smiling, Aidan kisses all the way around it first, cheek rubbing into soft curls before he places his lips to the base in a chaste kiss. He can feel the heat radiating off of it in waves, and Aidan lets his long fingers brush over Richard's prick. He lets them linger there as he continues downwards, hot little caresses with reddened lips following in his wake. His hands move down to grip Richard's meaty thighs, and Aidan looks up again, his mouth inches away from his goal. When Richard gives a shaky nod, Aidan gently pushes those muscular thighs open and lowers his head.

He's never had a chance to get a good look at Richard's entrance before. He takes his time, eyes taking in the innocent little curl of pink muscle. He can feel the redness in his lover's cheeks from here, and shoots him a pretty smile when he starts to squirm. Cautiously, Aidan blows a puff of warm air at it and he can feel Richard jerk. He waits for any sign of protest, and when none comes, he blows a long, hot breath across it. Richard's gasp and the fluttering of his pucker makes Aidan close his eyes for a moment. When he opens them, he closes the distance and lays a long stroke of his tongue on that pretty hole. A strangled noise drifts down from the head of the bed, and Aidan can feel the muscles in Richard's thighs flexing and straining as his toes clench at the bed. When he presses a chaste kiss to it, he can feel it quiver and pulse. Experimentally, he presses his tongue to that hole and swirls it wetly. The reaction is immediate and pleasing. Richard's body twitches, but his thighs spread a little more under Aidan's encouraging hands. He doesn't miss the softly gasped inhale, and the following sigh of _'Aidan...'_. Emboldened, Aidan smirks through a soft moan of his own and begins to work in earnest. Wet, open mouthed sucks are what finally draw an open moan from Richard's parted lips. Aidan delights in the way that tight little bud rolls and shudders under his patient attentions, but the sound of Richard's pleasure is what makes his own cock throb painfully against his thigh.

Aidan stills his tongue and looks over spread legs at Richard's face where it lies turned against the pillow. His cheeks are still red, but it is a more relaxed shade, and his lips part pinkly as the point of his tongue skitters across them between panting breaths. When Aidan places own wet tongue against Richard's hole and _pushes_ , he makes sure to watch as that mouth drops down into a little 'o' of surprise beneath furrowed brows. Aidan begins to undulate his tongue as he pushes, and is rewarded by a long, drawn-out moan and a complete lack of resistance. He takes it as a cue and begins to plunder the writhing little pucker between Richard's weakly shaking legs with firm stokes and wet, sloppy kisses. Above him, Richard is coming undone. No longer does he even try to hold back his moans. Sobbing little cries spill from pursed lips as his hands writhe through the bed sheets. His hips are rocking shallowly and his eyes are tightly shut, and _'please please oh god please fuck!'_ is what comes out with every breath. Richard's cock is slick and leaking furiously as it sways and bobs, all the while Aidan's tongue delves deeply into him. It isn't enough, though. Richard sobs with frustration as he pushes back towards Aidan's wicked mouth, and he makes a grab for his straining cock. A strong hand darts out and grabs Richard's wrist, blocking it. Aidan's head comes up, and their eyes meet, and there isn't any shame left on Richard's face now; only _want_.

 _"Aidan, please!,"_ Richard _whines_ and it's a needy little whimper that has something curling in Aidan's gut. He places their hands together on Richard's thick member and settles on a slow, dragging rhythm. His own eyes are dark and shuttered as he sticks his tongue out devilishly, head still betwixt Richard's shuddering legs. When Richard whimpers again, Aidan dives back down and _sucks_ that needy little hole. Suddenly those thighs are clamped around Aidan's head, pulling him in and Richard's prick is jerking in his hand. Thick jolts of come spatter across them, and Aidan is sure that Richard has never come so hard in his life. Diligently, he milks him through it with soft sucks and hard pulls, until his lover is lying sprawled and boneless on the duvet.

"Told you you'd like it." Aidan drawls, and Richard doesn't have the strength to laugh. 


End file.
